


The Messenger: Jeanne d'Arc

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical, Older Man/Younger Woman, The Messenger - Freeform, Tragedy Maybe, powerful woman, the maid of orleans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Aku, Jeanne, adalah seorang perwira yang berjalan di jalan Tuhan.





	The Messenger: Jeanne d'Arc

                **_THE MESSENGER: JEANNE D’ARC_**

**_Fate Grand Order © Nasu, Type Moon | General | Joan of Arc | Indonesian | Historical | Short_ **

**_Story | I gain no profit by writing this fanfiction | “Ini adalah fanfiksi FGO pertamaku, jika ada_ **

**_kekurangan, mohon beritahu! Terima kasih!”_ **

****

****

****

 

                **HUKUMAN** mati, ia sudah tahu hidupnya berakhir tragis. Tidak ada rakyat Perancis menghargai kerja keras seorang Jeanne, seluruh pasukan-pasukan setianya hanya mampu terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah selama menjelang hari eksekusi mati untuk mencegah mereka menyelamatkan Jeanne. Malang nasib mereka, pikir Jeanne. Sisa pasukan di Orleans telah dibekuk oleh kerajaan, Jeanne d’Arc yang masih berada di medan perang itu mengetahui kabar—buruk—ini lewat gulungan surat. Ia sudah menutup semua jendela kamarnya, mengusir beberapa prajurit agar tidak ada satupun mereka yang mengetahui isi surat Jeanne. Mereka tidak perlu tahu kebenarannya sekarang, mereka harus pulang dalam euforia kemenangan perang sampai tiba di Perancis. Jeanne tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana.

 

                Gadis berpakaian zirah menatap surat tersebut agak lama, semua sudah ditandatangani resmi oleh raja, eksekusi segera dilaksanakan setibanya di Perancis. Tidak ada gemetar gentar pada Jeanne, garis wajah tetap tenang tanpa menunjukkan emosi berarti. Ia melipat surat itu, memasukkannya ke dalam kotak berisi barang-barangnya. Dalam kotak itulah ia menyimpan pakaian dan persediaan obat, ia tidak mau membawa banyak barang ke medan perang. Semua ini toh akan ditinggal di pos mereka, tak tersentuh siapapun. Tak ada orang yang mau membawa barang berat di kudanya, Jeanne sendiri harus membawa tongkat panjang dengan lambang bendera kerajaan sampai ke tujuan.

 

                “Jeanne, kau tak apa-apa?” Ketukan di pintu mengagetkan si gadis pirang, lantas ia menyahut dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

 

                “Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa kau khawatir? Apa kau sudah bergabung bersama yang lainnya untuk makan malam?” Ia tahu siapa orang di luar pintu, teman semasa kecilnya yang bergabung dengan artileri. Seorang pria pemberani, namun sangat enggan membiarkan Jeanne membuang sisi perempuannya hanya untuk diakui oleh prajurit lainnya.

 

                “Aku tidak bisa makan kalau kau belum makan.”

 

                “Tuhan tidak menyukai orang yang menunda nikmat-Nya, aku akan menyusul, jangan sampai aku lihat kau masih di luar pintu sampai aku keluar.” Jeanne mengeraskan suaranya, lantang. Dadanya sedikit membusung, dagu teracung ke atas, ia berusaha tetap seperti pemimpin ribuan prajurit yang gagah. Meskipun berhadapan dengan sahabat sendiri, Jeanne tidak mau melepas topeng itu dari siapapun.

 

                “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—ah, sudahlah, cepat susul aku, Jeanne.”

 

                Terdengar suara langkah menjauh, bahu Jeanne berangsur turun, pandangannya menunduk, menatap sepasang tangan saling menggenggam erat seolah cemas akan sesuatu. Ia masih terpikirkan oleh isi surat itu. Apa ini keputusan sepihak kerajaan? Apakah rakyat Perancis mengetahuinya? Apakah keluarganya tahu sebentar lagi ia akan dihukum mati?

 

                Mengapa ketika seseorang mencoba menuai kebaikan, orang lain menganggap ia bersikap melanggar ajaran Tuhan?

 

                Di surat itu, tertera keterangan bahwa ia dituduh sebagai penyihir.

 

                Besar kemungkinan rakyat Perancis sudah tahu, mungkin di sana pun sudah ramai oleh berita tidak sedap tentang Jeanne. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ibunya, mengetahui ia dianggap sebagai penyihir karena bersikap seperti utusan Tuhan—Jeanne tidak kuat.

 

                Ia berharap keluarganya baik-baik saja.

 

                Namun, bagaimana kalau di sana mereka disengsarakan oleh rakyat yang termakan mentah-mentah oleh berita tidak benar itu?

 

                Jeanne membelalakkan mata.

 

                Ia segera mengambil kertas dan pena bulu, duduk di pinggir kasur, menulis dengan cepat. Tulisannya tetap rapi dibaca meskipun banyak ceceran tinta karena terburu-buru. Setelah suratnya selesai, ia mengikatnya dengan tali, keluar dari kamar sambil mendobrak pintu. Ia berteriak kepada salah satu prajurit yang tampaknya hendak pergi berganti pakaian, berpinta untuk mengirimkan surat itu ke Perancis. Dia bisa sampai di sana besok siang kalau berangkat malam ini. Tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, prajurit itu pergi dari pos menunggangi kuda, membawa surat tersebut, melaksanakan perintah pemimpinnya.

 

                Keesokan harinya, surat tersebut ditempel di dinding pengumuman kota, bercampur bersama berita-berita lainnya, menghebohkan seisi Perancis.

 

*****

**_Kepada rakyat-rakyat Perancis yang diberkati Tuhan,_ **

****

**_Saya, Jeanne, adalah seorang perwira._ **

****

**_Kabar bahwa saya akan dieksekusi mati setibanya di Perancis sudah saya terima. Kalian menuding saya sebagai penyihir yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai utusan Tuhan, kalian tidak percaya bahwa suara-suara itu sungguh memanglah nyata. Dari awal saya memang tidak berharap banyak bahwa kalian akan mempercayai saya sampai akhir._ **

****

**_Tapi terima kasih atas semua kepercayaan yang telah diberikan, saya dipercayai memimpin ribuan pasukan, memenangi perang, membawa raja ke altar pelantikan. Mengharumkan nama Perancis di mata negeri lainnya. Saya harap kalian tetap dalam lindungan Tuhan._ **

****

**_Satu hal yang saya ingin kalian ketahui; kematian tidak menakutkan bagi saya._ **

****

**_Kematian hanyalah pintu awal kembalinya saya ke sisi Tuhan, menghadap-Nya yang saya cintai. Saya hanya kembali ke rumah sebelum jiwa Jeanne ditiupkan ke dalam rahim Ibu. Sebelum saya menjadi Jeanne yang sekarang._ **

****

**_Meskipun kalian membawa saya kepada kematian, saya tidak membenci kalian. Keinginan saya dari awal adalah Perancis damai, tidak ada satupun dari kalian terluka dan menjadi korban perang yang mengerikan._ **

****

**_Permohonan pribadi saya kepada kalian semua, tolong jangan sakiti keluarga saya selama saya tidak ada. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa. Jangan libatkan mereka ke dalam permasalahan saya. Permasalahan kalian khusus tertunjuk kepada saya, tolong jangan libatkan siapapun yang tak berdosa ke dalam masalah. Sayangi mereka sebagai sesama rakyat Perancis, kalian adalah satu keluarga._ **

****

**_Kepada para wanita ataupun pria yang ingin menyebar ajaran Tuhan, membawa harum nama Perancis, bergabunglah ke artileri. Berada di jalur depan memudahkan kalian untuk melihat kasih sayang-Nya. Kalian akan melihat keajaiban yang saya lihat selama di medan perang. Namun, bagi kalian yang tidak ingin bergabung ke artileri, tidak masalah. Kalian bisa mewujudkannya lewat cara apapun. Tapi mohon, jangan pakai cara buruk dan kotor. Jangan juga menjadi orang yang menuding orang lain, lakukan kebaikan, pahala kalian terus mengalir._ **

****

**_Wanita, harus sama kodratnya dengan pria. Kalian bisa menjadi sekuat apapun, kalian bisa melakukan apa yang pria lakukan, tapi pria tidak bisa melakukan apa yang wanita lakukan—seperti melahirkan calon yang dimuliakan Tuhan. Di sini, aku, pernah tidak diakui karena aku seorang gadis. Tapi aku bisa membuktikan kepada mereka, bahwa aku bisa sederajat dengan pria. Aku bisa menjadi prajurit, melaksanakan perintah Tuhan, dengan cara yang kubisa._ **

****

**_Setelah aku menuliskan ini, kalian mungkin akan membenci saya lebih dalam._ **

****

**_Dengan segala hormat, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas balasan kalian ini. Saya tunggu kalian sesampainya di Perancis. Semoga kalian selalu diberkati Tuhan._ **

****

**_Salam,_ **

****

**_Jeanne._ **

****

**[end]**


End file.
